


Ebony Hair and Blood-Red Lips

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, M/M, Magic, Romance, Turn of the Century (1899) AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Arthur requests a famous physician to come and see if anything can be done for Princess Morgana before he has to marry again to produce an heir. Instead of the Master Physician Gaius, he gets the man's apprentice; Merlin. Merlin with his luscious red lips and ebony curls and deplorable attitude. Merlin who was only just a man. Merlin who made his blood boil and his heart ache. There's more to this boy who makes him feel alive again, he  just knows it.</p><p>He's not the only one who thinks so.</p><p>I created this story based on this wonderful artwork<br/>http://themerlinarthurlovestory.tumblr.com/post/143698465622/alexandarcho-as-white-as-snow-as-red-as by @alexandarcho  @tumblr.</p><p>*sorry but this fic is not going to get finished. Maybe one day but not now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a much loved High King of the United Kingdoms of Avalon. His seat of power was Camelot, an ancient castle reborn into the new age. His father and mother passed in a tragic accident that also took the mobility of his half-sister Princess Morgana.  In spite of the tragedy the Kingdom continued to flourish under Arthur’s guidance for twenty years.  He had many good advisors and was generally loved. All was well in the land save for one small problem. The King’s marriage to the valiant knight Sir Lancelot du Lac could not result in a child and with Princess Morgana’s inability to have children, there was no heir.

One night, seven years ago, Sir Lancelot died in battle. The King could marry again should he so choose but he was distraught by the loss of his love and avoided the issue ever since. Now it was time for the High King to finally take a bride and yet he still held out hope there was another way.

King Arthur looked curiously at Morgana, “What do you mean?” He rubbed the back of his neck and shrank into his chair under the weight of her eyes. His half-sister was certain to ruin his day when that look was on her face.

“You need a bride, Arthur. This is getting ridiculous. It’s been seven years.” Morgana threw up her hands, “I’ve sent you lists and pictures and done practically everything I can think of but NOBODY meets your approval.”

Arthur muttered something expletive under his breath. The whole Kingdom knew Arthur’s preference for men which made the whole prospect of marriage to a woman even more difficult. 

“Must I spell it out for you?” Morgana went a little red in the face from anger. “The Kingdom needs an heir! You know I cannot have children! We cannot just create a magical baby out of thin air!”

“I…” Arthur sighed. “I know, alright? I just… ever since Lance died…”

Morgana turned away in a huff, “It’s the same excuse every year, Arthur.”

Arthur watched her maneuver her wheelchair out of the anti-chamber. Even after she lost the use of her legs, Morgana Pendragon was still the scariest woman he knew. Camelot was prosperous and people were happy. Before the accident Arthur would have considered himself lucky to have a sister who could carry on when he died because the thought of being tied to a woman or even making love to a woman made his stomach churn.

He’d been hearing reports of a renowned physician; an elderly gentleman named Gaius who travelled the world with his assistant, a young man known as Merlin. He’d heard of him, this Merlin. A great beauty, it was said. A strange term to hear a man described as such but anyone asked would say the same. Merlin was, in all senses of the word Beautiful.

He glanced again through the latest scroll one of his messengers had returned with.  He had eyes as blue as the sky, skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony. His skin was pale and his bones sharp. He was like some enchanted being sent for all the world to gaze in awe at. Poets spoke of him, singing his praises. He was kind, gentle and compassionate. In truth if Arthur hadn’t had so many reports of it he would have completely dismissed the idea that such a person existed.

Regardless of the rumors, if this physician and his assistant could heal Morgana, the Kingdom would be saved and Camelot would not fall to ruin on his death.

Since Lancelot he had no desire for sex or relationships at all, he’d lost all joy in life. He lived for the Kingdom only. As much as he wanted to he knew there was no way he could impregnate a Queen no matter how many times Morgana insisted all he had to do was shut his eyes and think of Camelot. At forty he was set in his ways. He spent a lot of time brooding and alone. He went to functions, he attended meetings, he visited foreign countries and he arbitrated disputes between nations. It was Camelot’s job to keep the peace. It was Camelot’s job to provide a solution.

He sat on his and thought about Merlin. He conjured up an image in his mind based on what he’d learned but each time seemed more ridiculously impossible than the last. Men were not beautiful. “Lady Morgause.” He looked to his chief advisor, Morgana’s sister.

“Yes, your majesty?” She curtsied as the last petitioner exited the throne.

“Send for this man, Gaius. We will pay his fee.” Arthur told her loftily.

Morgause’s eyes raised in disbelief, “You want to bring The Physician here? How do we know he’s not just another charlatan? We’ve seen so many over the years.”

“We do not, but what choice do we have?” Arthur looked a little tired as he studied her. “What if something happens to me?”

For all her dislike at the idea of bringing in an outsider and probably a conman Morgause knew Arthur was right. They had to try everything. “If he fails to heal her Highness will you take a Queen, your majesty?”

Arthur exhaled. The idea made his stomach churn and his fingers clench the throne. “I will marry.” He nodded finally. He was tired of fighting. He would be miserable the rest of his days and force the same fate on an unlucky Princess… but he would force himself. This man, this Gaius, was their last hope. “Send for him, no matter how far your people have to go.”

The Industrial Revolution had made things a little more convenient, electricity in Camelot had been a godsend. When he was a child he remembered shivering in cold winters but now the castle was warm in the year 1899. In some wings they still needed to rely on fireplaces but electricity was now common in Avalon as were people who claimed to have all the answers.

Morgause bowed to the King and made her way out. He was very good at being extremely stubborn. She sighed, clearly unsure what the big problem was. All he had to do was close his eyes. Any girl would dream of being his Queen. Arthur was the High King after all. Camelot had united Avalon centuries ago but if Arthur or Morgana could name no heir everything would fall to ruin.  She could only hope that this Gaius wasn’t just another fraud.

*

“How much money have we got left, Merlin?” Giaus struggled to a seating position. They had stopped at a small village in the North Country because the old man needed his rest.

“Not much,” Merlin was dismayed at the rough dry sounds he was hearing in his uncle’s cough. “Camelot is such a long way from here.”  He poked at the meager fire the innkeeper let them have and went to wring out a rag for Gaius’ face.

“Don’t sound like that, boy.” Gaius chided him, “I’m not dying. I’ve got a few years left in this old body yet.”

“You’re not going to make it to Camelot in this condition. We must refuse the King’s request.” Merlin begged him. “You won’t survive the trip in this condition.”

“Then you must go and leave me here.” Gaius offered. “Let the innkeeper have what’s left of our coin. You are a fine physician and you will be able to determine whether or not we can help the Princess Morgana. We cannot refuse a command by the High King.”

Merlin sighed, “I’m not leaving you!”

“Merlin, the Innkeeper Alice is a friend of mine, she will make sure I am well cared for. You must go to Camelot alone. Tell them I am delayed.” Gaius coughed again and a ragged wheezing took over his body. “You can carry my seal and I will write a letter to his majesty. Bring me a parchment.”

And so the old physician wrote his letter while his young nephew fretted about the prospect of entering Camelot on his own. They had never worked in the capital of Avalon, he’d never been there. The only thing he ever remembered was working with Gaius and the things Gaius had showed him. Magic. Merlin’s eyes always shone when he thought of Magic. In this day and age it was almost unheard of and they had it. They were special. He was special, as Gaius kept reminding him. He had to be careful and keep it secret. No one could know. There was no telling what might happen should someone find out. In the past, far, far in the past people were burned at the stake for it. A crazed old king and his mad ways had driven sorcery from Avalon. Since that time, however, magic was no longer banned. It was forbidden to kill a man without a proper trial and no one in at least three hundred years could prove the existence of magic.

“Everyone always thinks me too young.” Merlin said softly. “I’m only eighteen.”

Gaius smiled faintly at the boy, "You have been training since you were five." He kept writing the parchment. “This is your destiny, Merlin. I can feel it. Go to Camelot. The King needs you now.”

Outside when the wind changed, not many took note of it. Most had been either asleep for a long time or did not understand. At the words of the Master Physician, young Merlin, his apprentice, did as bidden. He took their only horse and said his farewells as he left the elderly man in the care of the Innkeeper.

To Camelot he rode.

_To Arthur._

*TBC*


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was impatient.

They had sent a response to his summons and they were several days overdue. Anything could have happened on the way to Camelot and given the young beauty traveling with the old man who knows.

“Arthur, you haven’t touched your food.” Sir Gwaine, one of his old and dearest friends, noticed. Sir Gwaine had long harbored an affection for his sister but that was doomed. Morgana wouldn’t marry anyone in her condition. He and his knights sat around a round table, like the Knights of old. He wanted everyone to have a say and be recognized. It was the third night that the pair were delayed and he’d already gone over an unhealthy number of scenarios that could possibly happen.

“Sir Leon has not returned.” Arthur said as he bit into his bread dutifully. It tasted rather stale and dry in his mouth. He couldn’t seem to have any enthusiasm for the wonderful meal laid out. Truth be told, he’d been trying to cut down on food and had been working out more in the past few weeks since they received the confirmation. “It’s only a few hours to the railroad.”  He’d sent Sir Leon out to meet them earlier that day.

Gwaine had noticed the change in Arthur’s gait over the past few weeks. He had shaved, for one thing. He also bathed nearly every day, he had all the clothes he owned washed thoroughly and his rooms cleaned out. He was a fit and sturdy man for his age but he did have a tendency to put on weight if he ate too much and didn’t do a lot of exercising. There was something in his eye that had not been there since before Lancelot died.  “They’ll be here. Perhaps the motor carriage broke down.” They had a tendency to do that. It was one reason they tended to rely on horses more than modern technology. Until the technology was perfected King Arthur didn’t want all his eggs in one basket. “Alright, Arthur, out with it. What IS the matter with you?”

“Nothing,” Arthur said defensively. He was not going to show Gwaine the painting of Merlin. He was not. The boy was far too young for him anyway. He was just…he just…he just …

The doors to the great hall were flung open and Sir Leon strode through. He was covered in mud and looked angry and exhausted. Considering that it contradicted two things that never happened Arthur sat up straighter the instant Leon walked in, bowed unceremoniously and stepped the side. 

“Your Majesty,” said Leon, with a tight lipped smile. “My apologies for the delay. I regret we will not be joining you for dinner but we really MUST …”

He looked to the side in irritation when Merlin ducked from behind him to the front. He was carrying a single bag with a rolled up blanket, wore thread-bear clothing that practically clung to his skin and looked perfectly clean, except for his boots. Most of his body was covered by his clothes but what little skin was revealed caused Arthur’s blood to boil. It took every ounce of strength he had not to be struck dumb. He was taller than the King, by a little bit. His mass of dark curls fluttered around his head in a windswept manner. They were loosely held back by a red ribbon and he wore an ancient neckerchief around his long, pale neck. His face was sharply chiseled and his cheeks were high suggesting noble birth. His eyes…large and blue, set between a slightly awkward looking nose, and his lips. Made for sin.

Arthur’s gaze dropped to Merlin’s long fingers. He was still gangly from just growing into his manhood but he would be something…when he was older.

“Majesty, of course you’re King Arthur. Who else could you be?” Merlin chirped happily after a flourish. “I’m Merlin Emrys. Master Physician Gaius has taken ill and could not complete the journey. He has sent me to begin the proceedings. I may not look like much, Sire, but I’ve been Gaius’ apprentice since I was a boy! I won’t let you down.” His eyes settled on the food and his stomach growled loudly.

The sound caused some of the ladies in attendance to titter but they were all to fascinated by the beautiful young man they couldn’t hold it against him.

“You’re still a boy,” Arthur noted with a grunt as he fought to get his body under control. All of his senses had come alive at once and he was reeling from shock. “I don’t think it’s appropriate…Princess Morgana..”

“Is delighted to meet you.” Morgana finished for the King with an irritated little sound. “How refreshing to have a man to talk to who isn’t an arrogant ass. You look like you could use some food. When did you last eat?”

“Ahh…ha ha.” Merlin grinned widely, completely ignoring Arthur in favor of Morgana. “Yesterday I had some peanuts on the train but then I had to walk most of the way here. That’s when Sir Leon found me.”

“You must eat, you poor thing!” cried Morgana as she shifted her chair out of the way and gestured towards her plate and the extra food on the table. To the fascination of the gathered gentry Merlin Emrys, with no polish whatsoever, happily went right for it.

Arthur gave his sister an appalled look. “No…wait….he…”

“Oh shut up, brother-dear and eat your desert. You know you like the cheesecake.” Morgana chided him. She directed a servant to pull up a chair and squeezed Merlin in-between her and Sir Mordred.  Sir Mordred was equally fascinated.

“Sire, if you don’t mind. I shall go get cleaned up.” Sir Leon turned with a huff without waiting for the King’s reply.

“Has everyone gone mad?” Arthur muttered under his breath. “No one waits for their King’s permission anymore?”

“The cheesecake is rather good.” Merlin magnanimously cut the generous slice he’d received along with a full plate and reached over two people to slide half the cake over onto the King’s partially picked at plate.

Morgana burst into peals of laughter which certainly lightened up the mood at the table.

Arthur stared at the cheesecake and stared at Merlin. He gave a grudging smile and had a small bite.  “There, happy now?” Arthur grunted.

“You look nicer when you smile.” Merlin told him blatantly, setting off another round of laughs. “Being the head of several Kingdom must be terribly hard. Don’t worry Sire. Gaius taught me very well. I’ll help your sister best I can. You have my word.”

With that said, he proceeded to devour anything put on his plate, he was so hungry. All the while he chattered on and half the knights and their ladies were staring in fascination while the other half stared in affronted horror. Merlin didn’t care though, he had food and a pretty lady to talk to, which he said as much. “And believe you and me, I’d heard a lot of stories about … oh begging your pardon, Princess.” He blushed so hard that Morgana giggled. “I didn’t know WHAT to expect. I mean…” he snuck a glance at the sulking King. “Everyone says how handsome the King is, and well they’re right, he is. But no one says much about you. I half expected an elderly crone with crooked fingers ready to gauge my eyes out the second I laid eyes on her. I was quaking in my boots with every step, I assure you! I didn’t expect someone with someone so pretty… er.”  He hadn’t realized how much he’d chattered on until he noticed everyone’s eyes on him. “Oh … God. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It must be because I’m tired, your highness.”

“You, My Dear Merlin, are a delight.” Gwaine decided with a smirk. “Tell me, do you hunt or ride?”

Arthur shot Gwaine a look of death because hunting and riding were HIS favorite pastimes.

Merlin laughed, he had a natural, easy laugh. “I know how to ride a horse but Gaius once let a gypsy try to teach me how to shoot a gun. I nearly took my hand off. Then they tried a bow and it went backwards. Swords didn’t fare so much better. I fear I’m quite useless with weapons of any kind, my lord.”

The dinner passed on quickly. At one point Sir Leon did return and looked much more presentable. The mystery of how he got that way would have to wait for another day. Merlin gave the man a shy look of appreciation and Arthur was shocked to see the tiniest of grins appear on Sir Leon’s lips.

 _Good grief_ , thought Arthur. T _he kid had already charmed the entire room._

The King stood up, that grin was the final straw. Everyone rose as he did, except Merlin who didn’t know the court etiquette, and Morgana who could not. Merlin quickly rectified that and gave Arthur the most beseeching _please forgive me_ look that he didn’t have the heart to frown at. “Well, that was quite a day.” The King said crisply. “I believe I shall retire as I have some work to attend. The Steward will show you to the physician’s quarters. We hope you will be comfortable.”

“I’m sure I will be, Sire.” Merlin smiled brightly at him. “You should sleep yourself.  You look like you haven’t in a while. Not er… not saying that…um.” He shifted uncomfortably as all eyes went to him again. “Anyway, I can make you a draught?”

“That won’t be necessary, thank you all the same.” Arthur gave a brief nod to the room. He had to get out of there as fast as possible. Merlin was making his whole body prickle with warmth. He was finding it somewhat difficult to breathe.

“He’s right, Arthur. You should listen to him.” Morgana said in a softer tone, “I worry about you, you know.”  She laid a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine, my dear.” Arthur told her with a warm smile. He put his hand over hers momentarily and practically fled the room.

*

Once safe in his quarters Arthur paced the length and breadth of his room like a caged tiger. Never in his life had he felt so out of sorts around someone so suddenly. Merlin had thrown his entire equilibrium off kilter. He was so young… too young. Old enough. What on earth was he thinking? He poured himself a drink. He would have to put all amorous thoughts about the boy out of his mind. He was clearly an innocent. Probably a virgin too and that was the last thing he needed. He glanced at the large bed and sighed. Lancelot would be laughing at him by now. He looked up at the portrait that hung over the fireplace. His dead husband looked far too stern without his customary enigmatic smile. The painters never did him justice. Arthur sat down heavily in the chair by the desk and poured another mug. Some days were worse than others.

Sometime later, a couple of hours later, there was a soft, timid rap on the door to his chambers. “Sire?” inquired a voice. The voice did not wait to be bidden entry and simply opened the door wide and looked around. “Are you here? They said you were… oh dear. Tch…” Merlin clucked his tongue. Arthur was slumped at his desk, head resting in his arms. “That can’t be comfortable. I brought you a mixture. I’m sorry, Sire, the lady Morgana… Oh my…who is that?” He stared at the portrait. “My god, he’s beautiful.” Merlin seemed to be one of those people who could not stop talking.  The chatter began to rouse Arthur from his half-asleep status.

“Who’s there…?” Arthur slurred.

“It’s just me, Sire.” Merlin told him cheerfully. He put the draught on Arthur’s beside table and wandered back to the desk. “I’ll just go and leave you to it…”

“mmm…” Arthur shrugged and slumped back down again.

“Here now, you’ll hurt your neck doing that, Sire.” Merlin put his hands on his hips. “Isn’t there anyone who takes care of you? Good grief. A castle full of servants and no one comes to make sure the King is properly tended to?”

“They don’t like me.” Arthur muttered. He wasn’t exactly coherent. He knew he’d had a lot to drink and half wondered if he was hallucinating Merlin’s presence. “They scurry in during the day and leave me to myself at night.” He tried to push himself up and stumbled into the desk.  Merlin was instantly there to help him.

“What’s not to like? The whole Kingdom loves you.” Merlin laughed. “Well not everybody. The northerners certainly have choice things to say. Steady…” He hadn’t realized just how heavy Arthur would be.

“Why are you here?” Arthur asked as he found himself allowing Merlin to manhandle him towards the bed.

“I brought you a draught.” Merlin repeated himself. He watched Arthur fall onto the bed and Merlin struggled to turn down the sheets around him. The outfit the King was wearing was slightly complicated and Merlin found himself helping Arthur out of it down to his night shirt.  Every so often Arthur would slump against him. Once he was finally ready to be tucked in Merlin sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the sleepy, drunk King. “What happened to make you do this to yourself?” He wondered as he reached over to brush the King’s hair out of his eyes.

He’d always thought Arthur was handsome. He knew about Lancelot and finally figured out that must be the man in the portrait but how could a man like that just cut himself off from love? At first glance it seemed obvious to Merlin.  Arthur was working himself to death and drinking to hurry it along.  It wasn’t healthy. “Here,” Merlin helped him drink some of the draught. “This will help you sleep. I suspect you’ll have a nasty hangover in the morning. Unfortunately there’s not much I can do about that.”

When he pulled away, Arthur held onto his arm. The King’s eyes were bloodshot from drink but in spite of that they were bright too and trapped him in their intensity. “You’re a dream,” he decided.

“I’m very real, Majesty.” Merlin lifted his chin indignantly. “And furthermo..” he paused in shock as Arthur suddenly reached up to trace his lips with his fingers.

Merlin had been touched intimately before, he was no virgin. This was something he’d never experienced. Arthur’s touch was feather light at first, but then his finger put a bit of pressure on his lip and slipped within his mouth. The King closed his eyes and sighed as he explored the warm cavern. Merlin let him, he even went so far as to lick the tip of the King’s finger and suck on it gently. Arthur shuddered as his body heated with desire. He felt Merlin’s hand on his chest, clear indication that the boy was interested. Merlin’s hands were warm as his mouth was.  “Um.. Majesty…” Merlin whispered as he withdrew his fingers. “You’re very drunk.”

“And you’re very impertinent. Do you not want to attend to your King’s needs, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur made sure to emphasize the young man’s name as he let his fingers trail down that pale neck, all the way down his body to rest between the boy’s legs.

“Maybe when you’re sober.” Merlin gave a sharp yelp and jumped to his feet. “Drink more of that if you can’t sleep. Let go of my arm, Sire.”

“I’m the King, Merlin. I give the orders.” Arthur told him childishly. He didn’t want to let go over Merlin. Merlin might never come back.

Merlin shuddered, clearly aroused, Arthur could see the evidence. “Please let go of my arm, Sire. You need sleep and I’m tired. Neither of us are hardly in any condition to er… well… to do what I think you want to do.”

“And what’s that?” Arthur obligingly let his arm go and let his hand drop to the bed. Merlin swallowed as he gazed upon the King. He was gorgeous, like an Adonis of old, with his chiseled features and thick muscles. The white muslin did not leave much to the imagination.

“And it’s hardly appropriate! I’m your physician, now. Well, your sister’s but still!” Merlin straightened. “This sort of thing won’t be happening again!”

“Won’t it?” Arthur looked the boy up and down like a predator waiting to strike.

“Good grief, you’re a _Prat_. No wonder no one wants to deal with you at night!” Merlin turned and stalked the door. He wrenched it open and glanced over his shoulder.  He knew he was going to kick himself later. He just knew it. Sleeping with a man like Arthur would be a once in a life time opportunity! He couldn’t do any better than the High King of Albion. But he wasn’t here for himself and certainly not to fix Arthur’s problems. He was here for the Princess Morgana. “ _Good night_ , your majesty.”

“Good night, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur whispered after him. He was soon fast asleep.

As for Merlin, it was a long while before he could even close his eyes.  Camelot was a place of wonders and amazing people. He was both intrigued and worried. Would the King even remember what transpired? “Screw the King!” Merlin muttered to himself. He already hated his pretty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and broad, muscled shoulders. He also hated his firm bum and powerful thighs. A man like that was built for love.  Why was he still alone? And furthermore, why did Merlin’s heart beat so fast when he was nearby. Perhaps it was just the fact that he was tired and strung out from the journey. It would pass.

He rolled over on his shoulder and tried hard to force sleep. It remained elusive until he took care of business and came to the sound of Arthur’s name, much to his chagrin.

*TBC*


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur rubbed his forehead. He was, in fact, reasonably sure that Merlin had absolutely no intention of revisiting any part of what they started that first night. He dutifully slipped into the King’s chambers every night and managed to leave the draught should Arthur need it but nothing else. Merlin spent his days with Morgana and Arthur hardly saw the man. It was a blessing, really, because the King had no idea what to say. He had behaved dreadfully and he was sorry for it. He’d likely fucked up any chance he might have had or wanted.

Merlin had everyone riveted. According to everyone who brought him up he was the friendliest, even tempered, kind fellow and treated everyone the same. He spent most of his time with Morgana and her condition but he tended others who needed it as well. Praises poured in for him. There was no one who didn’t love Merlin two weeks in.

He didn’t join them at dinners after the first night and Arthur was fairly sure it was because he was avoiding the lecherous old King who had molested him the first night he was in Camelot. He didn’t press the matter as he was rather embarrassed at his lack of control. He hadn’t fallen for anyone so quickly since he was a teenager. It was ludicrous. He needed a Queen not a boy.

He drummed his fingers on the table as he listened to the latest problem the council was putting towards the High King. As usual, it was his problem when the Lower Kings were fighting and he had to solve their disputes.  He went through the motions, but the reality of it was that life was passing him by. In his heart he knew that Lancelot wouldn’t have wanted this for him and it was time to do something about it.

*

 “It’s alright, Princess.” Merlin encouraged her gently. “You have to give the ointment time to work while we do this therapy for your muscles. They’ve been motionless for so long. It will take time to even get a small reaction.”

“I did feel something!” Morgana had been pushing herself ever since the second day with her new physician and his potions and salves. She’d actually been able to wiggle one of her toes but hadn’t been able to since then. “I want to feel it again!”

“You need to give it time,” Merlin sat down opposite her and lifted up one of her feet into his lap.

“Merlin,” Morgana grumbled. “I’ve been stuck in this chair for years. I want to run and ride again.” She gazed at him with large hopeful eyes. “Until you came I hadn’t felt a single muscle in my feet.”

“Time, I promise you.” Merlin gave her an encouraging grin.

Morgana gave a loud huff and flopped her arms onto the edges of the chair. “Speaking of time. Isn’t it about time you talked to my brother?”

“Hm?” Merlin asked as he worked the ointment into her foot.

“Oh good lord,” Morgana rolled her eyes. “He looks at you like you’re a delicious meal and you just ignore him. He’s the High King, you’re not supposed to ignore the High King.”

“Why should I talk to him?” Merlin scoffed, “he’s not ill, and we don’t like the same things!” It wasn’t the first time Morgana had nettled him about Arthur. He pursed his lips together with a displeased expression.

“But you like him too, I know you do.” Morgana prodded, “my brother worries me. All he does is brood these days. I know he misses his husband but I’m worried he’s losing himself. He could use someone like you to lift him up out of it.”

“We’ve talked about this before,” Merlin sighed, “I’m too bloody young for him, anyway.”

“Oh, bah!” Morgana snorted.  She knew about what Arthur had done. She’d dragged it out of Merlin already and had been trying to convince him to talk to Arthur ever since. As Merlin worked Morgana eyed her foot curiously, “feels cold.”

“That’s good,” Merlin told her softly. “You’re gaining a little feeling back. It’s very good.”

“You’re both being ridiculous,” Morgana scoffed, unwilling to let him off.

“Fine, I’ll talk to him later today if you promise to focus on your exercises.” Merlin bargained in exasperation.

“Promise?”

“Yeah,” Merlin nodded, resigned to his fate.

*

Arthur’s reign had not always been a peaceful one. It had taken some hard measures to keep the other Kings from warring against each other and many years of negotiations. Whenever he had to conference with any of them it took a toll on his good humor. Arthur sighed and let the ice clink in his glass of Burbon, the finest in the land. Lot was the worst but when he had to add Cenred and Lot in the same discussions it always became heated, and now Lot was saying at the castle and badgering him about his daughter.  He was having more than a little difficulty concentrating today too, his head had been pounding all day.

“Sire, are you alright?” one of the servants at dinner questioned him directly.

Arthur hadn’t realized it but he had been sitting there for a while with his hand over his eyes. “I’m okay, thank you.” He told the man. His servants had always been directed to speak if they felt the need to so this was nothing unusual. In reality, he was not okay, he felt shooting pain between his eyes and groaned when he tried to stand up. Luckily the servant was already anticipating something like this and had signaled one of the others to find the physician.  “I just need a minute,” Arthur muttered weakly.  The room was hazy and his skin felt warm. When one of his manservants tried to help him up he shoved them roughly away. “Air, window…” he rasped. As High King, he actually had more than one.   
  
The servants exchanged a puzzled look since the windows were already open. He finally gave up trying to stand and slumped in his chair. He was still there when Merlin came into his personal dining chambers later. Most of the meal had already been cleared away leaving only some fruit and wine which Arthur couldn’t bear to even look at right now.  The brightly lit area had been dimmed somewhat because light made it worse.

“Sire?” Merlin cleared his throat.

“Merlin,” Arthur opened his eyes, mindful that even that caused him pain. He could vaguely make out Merlin’s shape while his mind swum. “I’ll be alright, it will pass.” He tried to put the man off.

Merlin snorted, “You’re not alright, Sire.” He set his physician’s bag down, “Let me take a look.”

Arthur nodded tiredly and let him work.

Merlin checked out the King’s eyes first, held his face and frowned when Arthur couldn’t keep them open without pain. “Did you have any other meetings to attend tonight?” He inquired.

“Yes,” Arthur nodded. “Lot’s here and I was going to..”

“You aren’t,” Merlin interjected firmly. To his manservant Merlin spoke with authority in his tone, “see to it the rest of his Majesty’s schedule for the evening is cleared. And tomorrow morning as well, maybe the whole day.”

“Are you mad? I can’t take a day off!” protested Arthur, worried.

“You can and will, you’re the High King, whatever it is will wait unless you want to keel over in front of them.” Merlin replied brusquely. “Some water,” he told the manservant. “Why does his majesty only have alcohol to drink here?”

Since it was a rhetorical question the servant didn’t respond and merely shrugged. He ran off to fulfill the physician’s request as soon as possible while Merlin checked out any other symptoms. Normally Arthur would find his close proximity intoxicating but he couldn’t focus on anything. After ten minutes of examination, Merlin nodded to himself. Arthur was brought water and Merlin added a solution to it. “Drink this, it will help you focus enough so that we can get you to your chambers.”

The King did everything Merlin asked him to, which was suspicious in itself but the Physician did not comment to anyone. He drank it down without question and looked at Merlin for direction, water still dribbling from his lips. Merlin took a cloth and wiped his mouth. “Merlin?” he smiled then, in spite of the pain. “Your hair is really pretty.”

“You can hardly see, Sire.” Merlin reminded him, “Give the medicine a minute.”  He knew what was going on but he wasn’t going to say anything with the servants here. “Fetch me the King’s Knights and clear the room.”

“Really, really pretty.” Arthur whispered, voice husky. “I like your hair, Merlin.” He tried to reach up to grope it but Merlin batted his hand away.

“Yes, Sire.” Merlin said tightly. He knew the man couldn’t help it, but he also knew what had been given to the King. It was on the list of things that Gaius told him to be wary about when dealing with Royalty. There was always people wanting to get things by nefarious means and in this case it appeared to be King Lot and/or his daughter Nimue.  

“Your skin is so pale, your lips so red.” Arthur gazed at him, but Merlin knew the King wasn’t seeing anything.

“Yes, Sire.” Merlin muttered. “Keep your hands to yourself, Sire.” 

Arthur’s hands had begun to grope, but Merlin’s direction controlled the situation. The King, however, looked sad. “But I want to touch you,” he complained. “Please, may I touch you?”

Merlin sighed, and knew that he would have to be careful. The drug that the King had been given wouldn’t wear off quickly, and would work on whomever the man desired or was induced to desire. At present that apparently meant Merlin.  Luckily, it also made him more receptive to direction. “Not yet, how are your eyes?”

Arthur sulked at him, “Better, I can see you clearly now.”

Gwaine and Mordred arrived once summoned and were surprised to see Merlin there. “What’s going on?” asked Gwaine.

“The King has been drugged, and I’m not sure by whom.” Merlin stated, voice calm but clearly annoyed at whomever had the audacity to do this to Arthur. To take away someone’s free will was a thing he couldn’t abide. “I need you both to help me get him to his chambers. All of the servants who attended him tonight will need to be questioned. I will stay with him but only his trusted knights outside his chambers.”

Arthur smiled at the room, clearly not able to follow everything Merlin was talking about. His smile was a little too wide and goofy for it to be sincere. Gwaine nodded and the two of them proceeded to help Merlin get the King safely to his chambers. Merlin was quite happy to not be next to Arthur during the maneuvering because the man had become entirely too familiar with his hands.

Mordred was having a hard time keeping a straight face when the King looked mournfully at the distance Merlin was keeping but eventually they managed to get him to his bed. The potion Merlin had given Arthur earlier had been designed to make him sleep quickly to protect him from whoever had forced that drug on him.  It didn’t take long to work and soon Arthur was asleep. 

Gwaine leaned against the wall, thoughtful. “I think there’s something more to this. Someone wanted to get him into a state that he would say yes to anything. He’s not dumb enough to do it himself, anyway.”

“The daughter? Nimue was practically salivating over Arthur the other night.” Mordred suggested.

While the two Knights talked, Merlin ventured a little closer to the bed to get Arthur more comfortable. He looked different when he was asleep, younger, his cares erased. He couldn’t deny Arthur was handsome but he wasn’t here to sleep with Kings. He was here for Morgana. And who was he anyway? He certainly shouldn’t be having any such desires, and that was the main reason he’d steered clear of Arthur and focused completely on Morgana. He pressed his hand against Arthur’s forehead and was relieved to find that his skin had cooled down. His potion had worked. “I’ll stay here with him.” Merlin told Mordred and Gwaine. Because the pair of Knights had developed a rapport with Merlin they didn’t fuss about leaving him alone with the King. As far as they were concerned, Merlin was a decent man. Also he tended to babble whenever he was in the King’s presence and it was disconcerting. He recalled the first night they met with a shudder. He’d been so nervous. The dreams didn’t help either, nor did the picture of Lancelot over the fireplace. How could he even hope to measure up against that? The man was perfection. Merlin shuddered, he could never hope to compare.

He stared at the King who lay peacefully in bed and hoped that the Knights could come up with some answers. It was disconcerting that a man who had done as much as Arthur had would be a target. Why would any King want to saddle his daughter with a man who was so obviously not interested in women? It would be heartbreak and disaster. He understood the meaning of duty and pride and the need to secure an heir of course. If Morgana could be cured, she could continue the Pendragon line.

He paced back to the window that overlooked the courtyard and stared out of it. What would it be like to live in a place like this all your life? Merlin didn’t know. He and Gaius moved around a lot, there was no permanent place for them. He sat down heavily again and tried to collect his thoughts. He’d spent many a night nursing his infatuation with the High King. Morgana wasn’t wrong, he knew how the King looked at him. He knew Arthur wanted him and the feeling was mutual. That was half the reason he stayed away.

When Merlin was ten years old, he’d met a Druid who called himself Kilgarrah. Gaius had told Merlin he was a wizard from the ancient times. Kilgarrah, the old Druid had tutored Merlin with his own skills and confirmed indeed what Gaius had always suspected, there was powerful magic within the young man. Kilgarrah had told them his magic would continue to grow and he was right. In Camelot it had become easier to use and he wasn’t sure why. He still needed to keep it secret and not be obvious, all those who practiced magic knew to keep it secret.  Everything he did with Morgana he had to have a medicinal explanation for which he did. Unfortunately he couldn’t explain how it was really his hands that were making it work. This was the other reason he stayed away.

King Arthur deserved a man who could share his life, and that wasn’t Merlin. Arthur also deserved a man, not a boy. Merlin cleared his throat after he caught himself staring too long at the angelic looking man. He was beautiful in his prime and Merlin knew he would like to see more of that body. He knew so much that his magic almost ran a little away from him. The ties on the king’s chemise began to unlace themselves until he gasped and realized what he’d almost let happen.

“Calm down, Merlin,” Merlin chided himself, and grimaced at his reckless behavior.  He just needed to find a nice maid…”I should ask Gwaine.”

“Ask Gwaine what?” Arthur yawned. “Merlin?” His eyes fluttered open though he was still a little droopy.

“Hi,” Merlin waved awkwardly, “er nothing,” he shook his head. “You should stay resting. You were given a drug and it won’t have worn off yet.”

“I feel fine,” Arthur protested as he attempted to rise up.

“You’re not fine, like back down, your majesty.” Merlin instructed him gently. “The drug is still in your system.”

“Anything you say, Merlin.” Arthur said happily, thus confirming that indeed… the drug was still there.

Merlin rubbed his temples, the temptation was very real. “Arthur?”

“Yes, Merlin?” Arthur was just about to happily drift off to sleep.

“Do you believe in Magic?”

“Of course not, magic no longer exists, Merlin.” Arthur responded softly.

“If it did, what would you think of it?”

“I don’t know, I suppose it would depend on the person wielding it,” Arthur yawned again.  “Never mind that, I want to kiss you. Come closer…” he wigged his finger.

Merlin scoffed, it wasn’t the best of answers but it was the truth. “Not tonight, Sire, you’re drugged.”

“Does this mean you’ll kiss me tomorrow?” Arthur asked hopefully.

“Don’t count on it. Sleep now.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Arthur fell asleep.

Merlin sighed. He looked up at the portrait of Lancelot, “You’re no help,” he accused the Knight.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur woke to the sound of someone moving around in his chambers. A sound he wasn’t entirely unused to it was the song that accompanied it that gave him pause. It was entirely different. A sweet, baritone singing a welsh song. It reminded him of his mother, she had been from Wales. He opened one eye and cast a surreptitious glance about. Eventually he discovered the source of the singing.

Merlin.

He had opened a window and was watching the sun rise. The song, Arthur realized, was a call to the sun. The morning rays bathed his face and outlined every contour of his perfect cheekbones and silky skin. Merlin’s hair almost glowed as the sun dared touch what the King desired.

He wondered for a while why Merlin was in his chambers. Surely the drug was gone from his system by now and he had no need of a physician. He was loathe to give any indication of his wakeful state for that would deprive him of the sweet vision.

He heard a bird chirping nearby and watched the robin flutter close to the window and look like it was speaking to Merlin. Surely that was impossible, he must be mad.

“Good morning, Sire.” Merlin addressed him pleasantly and turned to face the bed. He was wearing an off-white shirt with a neckerchief and trousers. The sun shone through the white muslin and provided Arthur with an outline of the young man’s chest. “Good morning,” stammered the King. He wondered if it was possible to be driven mad by desire.

“How’s your head?” Merlin brought over a tray that had been sitting on his desk. Some tea and a few biscuits in case the King was hungry.

Arthur struggled into a seated position and grunted as Merlin fluffed a pillow behind him. “I’m not an invalid, I’m just fine.”

“I know you are,” Merlin nodded, “just to be sure I asked if I could be here when you woke. I hope you don’t mind.”  He clearly looked a little nervous.

Arthur did, unfortunately, remember everything from the previous night. His behavior would have even appalled Gwaine. He shook his head and the smile he offered Merlin was more of a grimace. “Please, accept my apology for my advances. It won’t happen again,” he tried to reassure the man.

Merlin dimpled, “I’ve been thinking a lot about that, actually.”  It _had_ been a long night watching the restless King in his bed.

Arthur drank from the mug and watched Merlin wrestle with whatever it was he was about to say.

“You’re not um… I don’t…” Merlin swallowed. “Oh, goddamn it.”  He took advantage of the fact that at least one of Arthur’s hands was busy with a mug and he quite suddenly and a little awkwardly, kissed the King.

Arthur was so surprised he didn’t react at first. Which of course resulted in sort of a mix-up kiss where their tongues didn’t quite make it to the finish line and their noses got in the way of any serious continuity of intimacy. The clumsy first kiss had them both grin and chuckle at each other, and the King relaxed. He set the mug aside and sat up fully, dazed and exhilarated at the same time. As far as a method of communication, however, it actually worked a lot better than words. Whatever Arthur may have thought, it obviously wasn’t the case.

Merlin straightened and looked down at him with an amused expression. “I want to make it something clear. Arthur, may I call you Arthur?”

Arthur nodded, “Go on.”

“I’m a free man,” Merlin said softly, “I go where I want to. I’m with who I want to be with. I do not want a Kingdom or money or power. I would like to spend a little time with you, though. That’s what I would like.” A smile began to grow on his lips as he beamed like the sun, “for a time.”

“For a time,” Arthur reached up and dared to touch Merlin’s cheek. So soft and pale. He traced a path up the sharp cheek to twist into the ebony curls. He could wake up every morning to this, forever, for the rest of his life. He knew he could. He stared into the young man’s eyes and remembered that he needed to breathe to live. “You’re not a blushing virgin, then?”

“Oh, god no,” laughed Merlin.

Arthur felt a strong irrational desire to wring the neck of anyone who had touched Merlin before him. “Why the sudden change of heart? Not that I’m complaining.”

Merlin stood up and moved away from the bed, much to Arthur’s disappointment. “You’re cute when you’re confused.”

“I’m not confused, and I’m not ‘cute’.” Arthur informed him as he swung his legs out and was happy to find out that he could stand on his own two feet without being dizzy. “Is the worst is over? How long does this drug stay in my system?”

“About half a day,” explained Merlin. “That’s why I was here all night, to make sure no one got to you.” He stifled a yawn since he hadn’t slept. “You’re through the worst of it, they can’t do anything to you now.”

Arthur grimaced. “Let’s hope so, I don’t relish the idea of being under guard constantly even in my own rooms.” He slid his eyes up and down Merlin. “God, you’re beautiful, you take my breath away.”

Merlin laughed softly as if he’d heard such compliments before. He was well aware of the effect his appearance had on some men. That was the reason he wasn’t taking this very seriously. The King was just deprived. He barely knew him and there wasn’t any reason to expect it to last very long. Arthur was much older than he was. There wasn’t a great deal for them to talk about, not to mention the magic. If it was ever discovered, Arthur might think he’d used it somehow to attract him. It would be hard to explain that men were just … drawn to him. Flies to honey.  “You’re not so bad yourself,” he offered nonchalantly.

“That was an awful first kiss,” Arthur said as he cornered Merlin against a table. “Please allow me to show you I actually do know how.”

“I’m sure you do, you …” Merlin gave a soft cry of surprise as Arthur slipped his hand behind his neck and pulled him close.

The King smiled and relaxed his grip, intending to show Merlin he could flee at any moment. When Merlin remained, the smile grew and Arthur leaned in to kiss him properly.  

Merlin had been expecting it to be good but he’d not expected his body to react like it was on fire. Arthur’s tongue was warm and commanded his attention. He slipped his hand down from Merlin’s neck to trail to the small of his back. His hand hovered their momentarily while his mouth sought compliance. Merlin at first acquiesced to every probe. He let Arthur touch him where he wished. At first he only reacted, and behaved as a tool to sate the King’s lust. As Arthur’s exploration of his mouth advanced, he felt the heat in his own body build. A need rose within him he’d never experienced in the past. The kiss soon became a silent war between them. Arthur’s inherent need to dominate and Merlin’s refusal to be controlled clashed. Arthur’s hands tugged at Merlin’s shirt and rejoiced at the feel of bare skin under it. He wanted to see everything…needed to see everything.

Merlin struggled to keep his senses from reeling out of control. It was far too early in the day to get lost in this thing. Whatever it was. Morgana was right, there was something between them. Something that couldn’t be controlled. He could feel it, his magic could feel it. So he let Arthur kiss him and he gave back as much as he was given.

Arthur released his lips to trail kisses down his jaw and neck. Merlin threaded his fingers into the King’s hair and felt his body tremble with need. His cock throbbed with desire and he bucked against Arthur’s hips.

“Arthur…” Merlin whimpered.

“Tell me you want me,” Arthur murmured against his skin. He’d never felt skin so soft. He drew one of Merlin’s hands down to feel his own under his nightshirt. It was hard and leaking and Merlin let a small chuckle escape.

“Oh, I want…” Merlin agreed.

“It’s not the drug,” Arthur assured him. “This is me, Merlin.”

“I know,” Merlin looked up at Arthur’s face as his other hand clung to the King’s shoulder. The absurdity of the whole situation struck him just then and he laughed lightly.

“Is my cock amusing, Merlin?” Arthur’s fingers found the buttons of Merlin’s shirt and began to undo them one by one.

“No, I’m quite impressed with your cock.” Merlin assured him. “ _We_ are what’s amusing. A High King and a poor travelling Physician’s Apprentice.” To ensure that there was no question over the desirability of his girth, Merlin shifted slightly so he could get a better grip.

Arthur pulled Merlin’s shirt up and open so he could feast his eyes on the young man’s chest. No hair, smooth and soft with just the right amount of muscles and pert pink nipples.  He traced his hands up until his thumbs found both and he teased them gently. Arthur looked up to see Merlin nibble his lower lip as he tried to stop from crying out.  “Sensitive?”

Merlin nodded breathlessly.

“I look forward to learning every inch of your body, Merlin.” Arthur whispered against his neck.  He helped unbutton Merlin’s trousers and reveled in the feel of being free to touch him. “I’d much rather do this on the bed, however….”  It was a bit more practical than up against a table.

So they maneuvered their way towards the bed, kissing and removing clothing along the way. Arthur located the oil and looked over towards Merlin.

Merlin was lying in the large bed, his expression had darkened somewhat. The young man’s body was nearly perfect, devoid of any markings or scars. His skin was pale and soft, his lips so red and full. He was almost…ethereal in a way.  His limbs were long and graceful, and Arthur couldn’t wait to feel Merlin’s legs wrapped around him.

“What is it?” Arthur asked as he knelt on the bed and drank in the glorious vision before him.

“Nothing,” Merlin shook his head. “It’s fine.” His smile chased away whatever he had been thinking about and that was all the invitation Arthur needed to join him on the bed.

He put every worry from his mind and only sought to please the beautiful young man in his bed.  Merlin…Merlin…Merlin… his mind chanted after every stroke and kiss. How did he become so utterly lost so fast? He knew he’d never get tired of this, never be bored. He could look at Merlin’s sparkling eyes forever. His lips. Those red, luscious lips, he could kiss them all day, forever. Merlin felt wonderful, and eagerly responded and almost hummed under the King’s touch. They didn’t go very much more than giving each other release but still it was more than he’d done in years.

Later, as he lay panting on the bed, dazed and exhilarated he noted that Merlin had the same expression he had earlier as he stared up at the ceiling.  “Was it not good?” Arthur worried.

Merlin shook his head quickly, “No, no you were wonderful.” He reached over and stroked Arthur’s cheek.

“Then what’s wrong?” Arthur propped himself up on one elbow.

Everything, but he wasn’t going to tell Arthur that. Merlin gave the King a quick kiss and scrambled out of the bed. “I’m just tired.”

“You could sleep here?”

“I need to find Gwaine and Mordred.” Merlin shook his head and located his clothing.

“Merlin…” Arthur began.

“I’m fine, Arthur. You were great. I feel fantastic.” Merlin pulled on his trousers and headed back to the bed to give the King a reassuring kiss. “You make sure and take it easy today. No stressful meetings. I have to find Gwaine and Mordred.”

“ _Mer_ lin…” Arthur stressed his name this time as he tried to get a word in.

“And I have to visit your sister for her physical therapy session.” Merlin babbled, “…and wash… I’ll see you later.” Once he found his shirt he practically bolted.

Arthur frowned and couldn’t help but wonder if he had completely misread everything. He also didn’t know if Merlin would be back that night or what, exactly their relationship was. In any case, he stretched and smiled. He hadn’t felt this good in a while. He looked over at Lancelot’s portrait. Perhaps it was time to move it somewhere less intimidating. The anti-chamber instead? Maybe that’s what had spooked Merlin.

The rest of the morning passed normally and he did as requested. 

Gwaine and Mordred reported that King Lot and his daughter both had alibis and there was no way to prove their involvement. It was disconcerting not knowing who was responsible for it. Security was doubled and food had to be tested now at least until they were sure the threat was passed.

His body was sore later in the afternoon too. He knew he hadn’t been working out as much so he went down to train with the Knights for the first time in longer than he cared to remember. Even Gwaine was hard to beat.

“I’ve been slacking off,” Arthur huffed and wiped the sweat from his neck.

“You’ve got more than just one Kingdom to watch over, Sire.” Gwaine reminded him.

“I used to train for half the day.” Arthur poured water over his head and wiped his face clean. “I won every tournament.”  He turned back to Gwaine, “I need to get back into shape.”

“Any particular reason?” Gwaine gave a little grin.

“Shut up,” Arthur tossed the towel at him.  

“A certain raven haired beauty?” Gwaine’s grin turned into a sly smirk.

“Is it that obvious?” Arthur had the grace to look a bit worried.

“Not to those who don’t know you as your knights do.” Gwaine chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong. I think it’s great. You need the distraction and god knows it’s been a while. He’s done wonders with the Princess Morgana.”

“He has?” Arthur had heard there was progress but not the details.

“Yes, she’s looking much better. There’s color in her cheeks and she makes more of an effort now to be involved. She left the Castle yesterday with him. He pushed her chair through the streets.” Gwaine pulled of his training gambeson and tossed it into the laundry. “The people were excited to see her. She has more energy now than she’s ever had before. She even changed her hair.”

“Oh, really?” Arthur eyed his most trusted Knight with a frown. He always knew Gwaine had feelings for his sister but never suspected how deep they ran. He was never with one person for long. Always going from one girl to the next, never being consistent. One week it was a blonde, the next a brunette.

“Yes really,” Gwaine laughed. “And what about you? I’ve been told you asked Lancelot’s portrait to be moved. Are you finally moving on?”

“It’s about time,” Arthur shrugged nonchalantly. Truth of it was he didn’t want Merlin to be intimidated by the portrait. Things had been sort of weird when he left in the morning and Arthur hadn’t seen him since then. In fact, he didn’t even know when they would be alone together again. He wasn’t even sure if that was a onetime thing or…something more? For him, he knew it was more. “Don’t read anything into it, please.” Arthur asked gently. “I’m not sure what’s going on.”

“With you and Merlin?” Gwaine clarified.

“He’s young enough to be my kid.”  Arthur grumbled. “He’s just amusing himself.”

“With the High King of Albion?” Gwaine lifted his brows. “He could have anyone, you know. He’s got plenty of admirers.”

“Are you suggesting he wants something from me?” Arthur folded his arms.

“No, I’ve been observing him.” Gwaine was quite good with people. “He’s really genuine, you know? He cares. Even for wounded animals. I believe he was attracted to you from the beginning. I think he stayed away from you on purpose. I’ve watched him turn the other way when he saw you coming and even though he thought no one was looking I saw the look of pain in his eyes.  He’d duck out of sight or try and pretend to be involved in something. Then last night was different. He was really worried about you. I saw how angry he was when he thought someone would try and make you do something against your will.”  He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m suggesting that he’s probably the only person in this world who DOESN’T want anything from you.”

“He told me last night not to get attached to him.” Arthur shared as they put away their weapons. In spite of the many castle servants, The King had always been strict about weapons and equipment. “Not in so many words but he was clear.”

“What about what you want?” Gwaine asked. He folded his own arms as he watched the King. It had been so long since Arthur did or asked for something that he wanted. He’d known the King since he was a kid and he’d always done what was expected of him.

“What do you mean?”

“What is it that **_you_** want, Arthur?”

The question gave the King pause. “I don’t want to be alone anymore. I want something permanent.” Arthur admitted.

“Then tell him what you want. If he can’t give it to you, you have to abandon this. This is probably exactly why he was keeping his distance.” Gwaine put a hand on the King’s shoulder. “Even High Kings deserve to get what they want.”

Arthur understood the point and was glad when Mordred showed up and the topic of conversation changed. They headed up the stairs towards the great hall where they ran into a commotion. Merlin was treating a young page who had fallen down the stairs and sprained his ankle.

Merlin was happily working and hadn’t even noticed Arthur was there until people started to bow and acknowledge him. The page turned a bright shade of red at his own predicament. Merlin carefully wrapped his ankle and had someone carry the man away before he bowed. “Sire.” He had cleaned up and looked like his normal self.  He smiled brightly as he rose and warmly in Arthur’s direction.

“Well done, Merlin.” Gwaine gushed over him and clapped the physician’s apprentice on the back. “Don’t know what we’ll do without you when you move on. How’s the Princess today?...And I don’t mean Arthur.”

Arthur gave him a shove.

Merlin laughed brightly, “She’s doing fine, Gwaine. Actually, she has a surprise for the King later today.” He glanced under his lashes at Arthur. The progress that Morgana had made was truly spectacular but he was also worried about whether or not the use of magic would be discovered.

“Will you be joining us for dinner tonight, Merlin? You did save me. Everyone will be present at tonight’s dinner.” Arthur asked him.

Merlin stammered, “er..” he didn’t really do well with big crowds. He never knew what to say and ended up babbling and was always nervous.

Arthur took one of Merlin’s hands and then covered it with his own hand. “It would please me greatly if you were there tonight.”

Merlin flushed and tried to form coherent thought. The way Arthur looked just then, his golden hair shining in the light. His hopeful smile and the kind eyes of a decent man. Ever since the morning he’d had a hard time thinking clearly. “Of course I’ll be there if you wish it, Sire.” Merlin stumbled over the words.

“Excellent, don’t you think so, Gwaine?” Arthur grinned at the Knight.

Gwaine gave the King an amused look.

“May I have my hand back, Sire?” Merlin asked mildly.

Arthur chuckled and released his hand, suppressing a desire to pull said hand to his lips and kiss it.

From the shadows, they were watched. A servant replaced the candles in one of the hallway fixtures. Candles that didn’t need replacing. The servant took note of the way the King’s hands lingered. The looks exchanged. He knew his master would want this information. Their plan had been foiled but tonight at the dinner they would strike again. Too long had King Arthur done nothing about their plight, and now was the time to take action. They would make him sign.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin and Morgana were getting ready for the dinner in her chambers since Merlin needed help and they were quite friendly.

“Don’t look so nervous you’ll be fine,” Morgana encouraged him. “Everyone loved you that first night.”

Merlin shuddered, “I felt like a complete idiot. I travel so much I hardly have time for fancy dinners. Gaius and I never made that much money.

“Hey, I understand, but these tools you presented me with to help balance. It’s going to stun everyone tonight when I can take a few steps to the chair.” Morgana beamed at him.

“I still wish you would reconsider, what if something goes wrong? It hasn’t been that long since it last happened. You haven’t had much practice.” Merlin adjusted his tie.  “Are you sure I look alright?”

“You look gorgeous, my brother will have difficulty forming coherent thought.” Morgana chuckled. “I’ll be fine. Trust me. You’re a miracle worker.”

That’s what worried him, he didn’t want to answer the questions. Gaius would have said it was too soon if he was here. “I don’t want him struck dumb.” Merlin muttered.

“I don’t know why you’re so upset.” Morgana sighed as she put on her jewelry. “You had sex. It was great.”

“I think he’s in love with me…” Merlin whimpered. “I don’t want that.”

“Merlin, my brother is a grown man who has already loved and lost once. I assure you he won’t break. And what’s wrong with a little love, huh?” she adjusted the straps of the wheelchair and looked up at him. “I know you told me you can’t stay here forever. Have you told him that? You also haven’t told me why. What is so important out there that you can’t find in Camelot?”

_The dragon’s nest._

The thought just suddenly leapt into his mind and Merlin shuddered from the impact of it. He saw Morgana’s eyes widen suddenly as though he had spoken it aloud. She stared hard at him. She was about to say something when there was a knock at the door and a servant declared that it was time.

The dragon’s nest was a place where his father was last seen and Merlin and Gaius had been searching for clues for a very long time. No one could actually describe it there were only clues to its location. The way Morgana was staring at him made the blood in his veins run cold. She heard his thoughts. She knew what it was. He was not sure what was more disturbing.

“Merlin,” Morgana gripped his wrist and her eyes went wild with fear. “It’s cursed. You cannot go there. Promise me…” 

There wasn’t time for promises but she would not release his wrist. “Morgana, please. Calm down. We have to go now. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise me,” Morgana whispered, her voice strained and shaky. “Please.”

“I can’t.” Merlin shook his head, “I really can’t.” He detached himself from her grip and backed away.

“That’s where you die, Merlin.” Morgana stared at him but with a vacant, eerie look. “That’s where you die. You cannot die, Merlin.”

He looked around the room to notice that all the candles were burning bright. It lasted only a few moments and she gave a deep breath and looked about to scream. Merlin could only stare as she slumped and closed her eyes. The candles burned back down to normal, the energy in the room dissipated.

He swallowed.

_Morgana Pendragon had magic._

That revelation made him wonder how exactly she had lost the use of her legs. What had really happened all those years ago?

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled brightly as though nothing had happened, “Oh I’m so sorry. I must have nodded off. Merlin, don’t just stand there, hon. Open the door or we’re going to be late.”

Merlin sighed and rubbed his face. He wished Gaius would hurry up and get better. This was getting more and more dangerous. She seemed to have no idea what she had done and it looked as though she wasn’t even aware of her magic.

How did Lancelot die? In battle. How did Morgana lose the use of her legs? When? Merlin wracked his brains to try and find out when this happened. The same battle? Seven years ago. But Morgana hadn’t been at the front.  He had to admit he wasn’t really up on Pendragon history, only on their medical history. Seven years ago Morgana fell off a horse. That’s what caused the loss of her legs. Up until now he had only been told the cause so he knew her medical history. But how did she fall from the horse? She was an accomplished rider. A formidable princess with the heart of a warrior from all accounts. She had been left to rule as regent while Arthur and Lancelot went to war. He knew he didn’t have the whole story. Something else happened. His blood chilled again for the second time that night. That was about the time his father disappeared. Could Balinor have had something to do with the Pendragon’s misfortunes? No, it was all just a weird coincidence. Balinor had not gone off to fight in the war, he’d gone off to find The Dragon’s Nest. He had been eleven when he last saw the man the rest of the village had declared a lunatic. It was lucky that Giaus had taken him in hand long before Balinor vanished. His beautiful mother Hunith had died when he was very young.

Morgana chattered happily as he walked and she wheeled herself through the palace. “One day I’ll walk down these halls again!” she declared.

“I don’t doubt it, your highness.” Merlin declared distractedly.

Arthur was waiting for them when they reached the entranceway into the Great Hall where the dinner was set up. He smiled wide and his face lit up like sunshine when he saw Merlin and Morgana giggled gleefully when she saw it.

“You smile so rarely, Arthur!” Morgana chided her brother, “I’m glad to see your spirits improved.”

Merlin met Arthur’s eyes and his heart thudded against his ribcage. He had to find the truth but he was torn between that and the knowledge that the truth would hurt Arthur. He summoned up every ounce of courage he had to smile back at the King.  He didn’t deserve to be hurt again.

Arthur went so far as to give Morgana a kiss on the cheek and to offer Merlin his arm. A gesture that surprised many a gathering nobles and visiting kings. Merlin hesitated only a moment. It was a rash decision but he couldn’t bear to see pain in the High King’s eyes. So he took Arthur’s arm and allowed himself to be escorted into the dining hall by the King.

Gwaine of course, took care of Morgana, proudly walking by her side. Mordred had his own escort, and other members of the nobility soon filed into the room and took their places one by one. Once everyone was seated Merlin noticed he was at one side of the King where Mogana was usually at the other. Gwaine moved as though to help lift her out of the chair and Morgana shook his head at him. Everyone turned in shock.

She took the two walking canes that Merlin had specially fashioned and moved one foot to the floor, then then next.

“Morgana…” Arthur got to his feet, shock in his eyes.

“Niece, what are you doing!” Their uncle Agravaine became extremely concerned.

She leaned on the two canes and lifted herself to her feet.  She stood, shaky, yet proud, chin lifted as she looked around at the court.

Gwaine laughed encouragingly.  “Morgana, I can’t believe it!”

She wasn’t done yet. Morgana took a couple of deep breaths and took a step with the canes and another. She lowered herself into the chair with a great deal of effort and sat primly for the first time in years, on her own. She looked around and smiled as she picked up her wine glass and lifted it in Merlin’s direction. “Merlin,” she said to acknowledge just who was responsible for her progress.

The hall was silent in absolute shock and joy at the same time. Arthur looked ecstatic as he grabbed his goblet. “MERLIN!” He roared to the hall and downed the contents of the goblet. Soon the whole hall erupted in a similar fashion. Fists banging on tables, shouts of Merlin’s name. Here! Here! Long live the King! Long live the Princess! Merlin! It was a cacophony of cheers that set Merlin’s head reeling. He had no idea what to say as he sat there dumbfounded.

They all believed his skill was responsible for Morgana’s progress. He felt a fraud in a land that did not believe in magic but luckily his lack ability to be properly enthusiastic by the crowds joyous appreciation of his talents did not draw attention. He was their hero that night. Even Agravaine clapped him on the shoulders and thanked him for the care to his niece.

That very night, Arthur offered him the honor of court physician in that very room. It was unprecedented for his age but his accomplishment with Morgana warranted it. Everyone agreed. He couldn’t help but wonder exactly how he could get out of it and Morgana must have noticed his hesitation. She suggested that they allow him some time to process and think it over. Who wouldn’t accept such a generous position? Any physician would jump at the chance, but Merlin didn’t’ want to be tied down. Merlin couldn’t be tied down. He glanced at Arthur throughout the meal here and there. Arthur was so elated he didn’t notice anything.

He didn’t notice how Merlin stared at his hands and looked up at Morgana.

He didn’t notice how Morgana gave Merlin a concerned look.

Merlin looked up at the King. He was so beautiful, Arthur Pendragon, even in his prime. He shone like the sun and Merlin desperately wanted to bask in. The sounds of the elated dining hall faded away. He closed his eyes and willed his heart to settle down and his mind to relax. It wouldn’t be such a bad thing if he left would it? He opened his eyes again to see Arthur turn the full force of his smile in Merlin’s direction and it took his breath away.

He probably looked ridiculous as he stared up with his mouth open at the sight. They held each other’s eyes for a long time and the meal began. Raucous conversation occurred and Gwaine made several comments asking Morgana where else she could feel again, naturally. Merlin’s head was swimming with all the energy in the room.

“Are you alright, Merlin, you look like you’re about to throw up.” Arthur nudged him good-naturedly. “I know there’s a lot of rich food here.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Merlin assured him. He reached for a goblet of wine and had some to settle his nerves. He soon found himself with a barrage of questions and comments about anything and everything and it was easier to launch into old habits. He distracted them from answers by telling stories. A few more glasses of wine later and he was feeling much better. The pressure of the evening was off and he found his brain wasn’t focused on the heavy matters anymore. 

With Morgana the focus of attention, Merlin had almost forgotten what had happened and that someone had tried to control Arthur. He knew he had to sober up once people stopped questioning him and wished he could leave. Unfortunately one couldn’t leave when one was an honored guest. He fidgeted in his lap nervously. No one seemed to be after Arthur at least for now. King Lot and Nimue were both acting normal and Nimue was naturally trying her best to get Arthur’s attention.

“Merlin?” Mordred nudged him from where he was sitting. “Look at Nimue.”

Nimue was focused on Arthur but her lips were moving subtly. She wasn’t actually speaking. Lot was smirking next to her.

Merlin frowned and looked at Arthur to try and figure out where Nimue was doing. He didn’t’ look any different, he was talking and laughing. He needed to come up with a counter spell and fast. Gwaine was already very drunk at the moment to take any kind of direction from Mordred but one of the other Knights was close by.

“Is she doing magic?” Mordred looked incredulous. There was something to his tone, however, that made Merlin wonder if the question was rhetoric and Mordred actually knew she was doing magic.

“She’s doing something,” Merlin was glad he’d stopped drinking. He looked around frantically for a way to stop her and forgot for a moment that Mordred was watching. He looked over and saw that there was a server carrying a particularly large platter. He looked at Arthur who coughed a couple of times and rubbed his throat.  He looked at the noble sitting next to Nimue and forced him to suddenly move. That caused a chain reaction where the server was knocked over and the platter of food turned up and then down onto Nimue who screeched. Arthur stopped coughing and everyone stared in horror at the mess on the visiting Princess. She leapt to her feet, cried out and ran from the room.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and stiffened when Mordred laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” Mordred whispered in a soft voice. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Merlin paled. The expression Mordred had wasn’t one of malice, however, just understanding. He just gaped in surprise at him and the room tittered at the event. It really wasn’t the servant’s fault so no rash action happened.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully but now both Mordred and Merlin were sure Nimue was the culprit of the previous attempt to get to the King. They briefly discussed in low tones and agreed to arrest her after the dinner. Mordred would come up with something to detain her. Towards the Merlin was starting to get tired. He’d used energy and it had been a rather long day. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t get that much sleep the previous night. “Your Majesty, I believe I need to retire for the night.” He gave Arthur an imploring look.

Arthur frowned because he couldn’t leave himself and he really needed to talk to Merlin. “Will I see you later?” he asked softly.

Merlin almost said no but the look in Arthur’s eyes nearly killed him. He swallowed the refusal in his throat. “I’ll be waiting.”

He got up, bowed to the King and made his apologies to the nobles. Morgana’s eyes followed him as he passed by her and she reached out to squeeze his hand.

“Thank you,” Morgana said softly.

“You did most of the work,” Merlin reminded her with a laugh. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He would go to Arthur’s rooms tonight but then he would have to leave. Since Mordred had found out what he could do, it was too dangerous to stay. He had no choice.

*TBC*


End file.
